Talk:Monday Night Combat Wiki/Old
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Navigation pictures I added pics on the main page to link to some of the pages that new MNC fans might find interesting: 3 questions: #Do you like the design? #Should we have a seperate Weapons page or should we replace that pic with another topic? #What other pages could use a navpic on the main page in your opinion? Thx, --Col Jessep 12:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry it took so long to get back to you; I missed your referral to this page until just now. Anyway... :#I'm a pretty big fan of how each image looks (that MNC frame on them really looks nice). The only ones I'm not as enthusiastic about are "Weapons" and "Turrets". The Turret image looks really weird for reasons I can't quite explain and it would be nice to have an actual image of an in-game weapon (though I know this is difficult to do). Besides that, I think the layout might be better with Characters Weapons Endorsements on top and Bots Turrets Arenas on bottom. I can't tell you why, but that makes more logical sense to me personally. :#I'm not sure about whether or not weapons deserves its own link on the main page. There aren't too many of them, really. I'm not particularly against it, but... :#I think Skills be a good thing to have linked on the main page. They are numerous and diverse, and while the Skills page isn't great (it's mostly just a list of all the in-game descriptions for reference purposes), we can move the list to List of Skills and I can probably whip up a skills nav template pretty soon here to make it more useful. Not sure what image you'd use for it though... if you could find an image of the "skill purchase wheel", that would probably serve nicely. :Generally, though, I like how it looks, haha. Minrice2099 06:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::#Yeah, I'm not too happy with the weapons icon either, not enough contrast and we don't have a good page for it either. No screenshots with turrets on them. Maybe I can get something from a YouTube vid. ::#see 1. Well, we will have more articles/pages we can link to in the future. ::# Good idea, I'll think of something for the skills. A grappling move or something might look nicer than a skill wheel though. It will fit better with the other pics. :::Looks good! And nice choice for the "Skills" image. I'll see if I can move things to List of Skills, overhaul the current page, and make a nav_allskills template. :::One last thing (and this could probably go on your talk page, but I'm already editing this), many, if not all, of the current skill pages we have include passages like "press the X button to use the Hack skill" on the page. While it's not a huge problem, there are, as of now, two control schemes, the second of which doesn't use the face buttons for any skills (if I remember right). Also, if this ever gets released on another platform, the "instructions" will be equally useless. Other wikis sidestep this by saying things like "Primary Fire" instead of "Right Trigger" or "Mouse 1", but I can only think of one other way to categorize an innately unordered list of skills: color. This may be lost on some users though ("Hack is the Support's Blue Skill" won't have any meaning if they haven't realized the color correlation of the hud elements and the controller). :::Thoughts? And you can leave them here or my talk page if you have any. Minrice2099 15:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Links On the front page, the middle icon in the top row takes you to Weapons though the link below it says Skills. Not sure which should be changed to the other. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 00:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. The link to "Weapons" was from the old revision above. We've agreed on linking to Skills from the Main Page, so I've gone ahead and fixed it. Good catch! Minrice2099 00:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) why isnt robo picture working